sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
15
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Somebodyright|200px *'Artista: 15& *'Single: '''Somebody *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment '''Romanización I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ neoneun byeol gamdongi eobseo neoneun jom neukkimi an wa geunyang dareun aedeul gata dwaesseo dwaesseo That’s all ppeonhan cheot sarangyaegido naegen namui iril ppuningeol seulpeun jjaksarang yaegido imanhamyeon doen geot gateunde? U~ bogodo moreugo wasseodo mot bon che geureoke jinaganna U~ maeil nan gidaryeo~ U~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ ttokgateun jageop menteudeul sisihan yumeo gateun geol geonne jun ni seonmuldeuldo gamdongi hana eomneun geol U~ bogodo moreugo wasseodo mot bon che geureoke jinaganna U~ maeil nan gidaryeo yeah~ U~ I need you to say nan moreugesseo jal moreugesseo himdeun ge sarangiraedo hanbeonjjeum apa bogo apado tto useoboneun sangsanghae geu isangui sarangi ol su itdago This is all I want to say U know I want to be loved, Be loved, be loved, be lo~ved baby Somebody for my love (Somebody for your love) Somebody for my heart (Somebody for your heart) Somebody for body for body for my love Somebody for your love Somebody for your heart yeah I need you to say nan moreugesseo jal moreugesseo himdeun ge sarangiraedo hanbeonjjeum apa bogo apado tto useoboneun sangsanghae geu isangui sarangi ol su itdago This is all I want to say U know I want to be loved~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ 'Español' Quiero a alguien, alguien Alguien para amar sí~ Quiero a alguien, alguien Alguien para amar sí~ No estoy impresionada por ti no siento nada por ti Eres justo como los otros eso es suficiente, basta, eso es todo Esas típicas historias de amor son historias de otras personas Esas tristes historias de cachorros pueden detenerse ahora Tú~ ¿Te mire pero sin conocerte y vienes? ¿O es que ni siquiera te veo y te estoy extrañando? Tú~ Espero por ti todos los días~ tú~ Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ Las mismas viejas frases elegidas El humor aburrido Los regalos que me diste No estuve impresionada por nada de eso Tú~ ¿Te mire pero sin conocerte y vienes? ¿O es que ni siquiera te veo y te estoy extrañando? Tú~ Espero por ti todos los días~ tú~ Tengo que decir No lo sé, en serio no lo sé A pesar que dicen que el amor es doloroso Quiero sentirlo siquiera una vez quiero sonreír aunque duela Imagínalo, un amor que es aún más del que podría venir Esto es todo lo que quería decir Ya sabes Quiero ser amada, amada, amada, ama-ama-da bebé Alguien para mi amor (Alguien para tu amor) Alguien para mi corazón (Alguien para tu corazón) Alguien para el cuerpo del cuerpo de mi amor Alguien para tu amor Alguien para tu corazón sí Tengo que decirlo No lo sé, en serio no lo sé A pesar que ellos dicen que el amor es duro Quiero sufrir siquiera una vez quiero sonreír aunque duela Imagínalo, un amor que es aún más del que podría venir Esto es todo lo que quería decir Ya sabes, Quiero ser amada Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ Quiero alguien, alguien Alguien a quien amar si~ 'Hangul' I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ 너는 별 감동이 없어 너는 좀 느낌이 안 와 그냥 다른 애들 같아 됐어 됐어 That’s all 뻔한 첫 사랑얘기도 내겐 남의 일일 뿐인걸 슬픈 짝사랑 얘기도 이만하면 된 것 같은데? U~ 보고도 모르고 왔어도 못 본 체 그렇게 지나갔나 U~ 매일 난 기다려~ U~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ 똑같은 작업 멘트들 시시한 유머 같은 걸 건네 준 니 선물들도 감동이 하나 없는 걸 U~ 보고도 모르고 왔어도 못 본 체 그렇게 지나갔나 U~ 매일 난 기다려 yeah~ U~ I need you to say 난 모르겠어 잘 모르겠어 힘든 게 사랑이래도 한번쯤 아파 보고 아파도 또 웃어보는 상상해 그 이상의 사랑이 올 수 있다고 This is all I want to say U know I want to be loved, Be loved, be loved, be lo~ved baby Somebody for my love (Somebody for your love) Somebody for my heart (Somebody for your heart) Somebody for body for body for my love Somebody for your love Somebody for your heart yeah I need you to say 난 모르겠어 잘 모르겠어 힘든 게 사랑이래도 한번 쯤 아파 보고 아파도 또 웃어보는 상상해 그 이상의 사랑이 올 수 있다고 This is all I want to say U know I want to be loved~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ I want somebody body, somebody body somebody to love yeah~ 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop